1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings and method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A metal piece of an electronic device is typically connected to an element having a lower electric potential to allow discharge of electrostatic charges of a metallic housing of an electronic device. The element may be a cell negative pole. However, it can be difficult to securely mount the metal piece to the metallic housing.
Metallic housings made of aluminum, aluminum alloy, or magnesium alloy may be directly electrically connected with the element to discharge electrostatic charges. However, the aluminum, aluminum alloy, or magnesium alloy housings are prone to oxidation, which adversely affect the discharging of electrostatic charges.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.